Peleus, son of Aeacus
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | First Name Pronunciation * PEL-ee-US |- | Homeland | Aegina, Greece |- | Occupation | Former King of Aegina |- | Born |- | 1178 BC |- | Death |- | Unknown |- | Race | Human |- | Gender | Male |- | Height | 1.88 meters |- | Hair color | Dark Brown |- | Eye color | Blue |- | Spoken Languages | Greek |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Aeacus, son of Zeus † * Endeïs |- | Sibling(s) * Telamon † * Phocus - Half-Brother † |- | Spouse(s) * Thetis |- | Children * Polydora * Achilles, son of Peleus * Six unnamed sons which died in infancy |- | Other Family Members * Panos, son of Achilles - Grandson * Lyra, daughter of Achilles - Granddaughter * Arista, daughter of Achilles - Granddaughter |} Peleus is the father of the legendary hero, Achilles, and was once the king of the island of Aegina, which would one day be known as The Kingdom of Myrmidon. Life in Myth Peleus and his brother Telamon killed their half-brother Phocus, perhaps in a hunting accident and certainly in an unthinking moment, and fled Aegina to escape punishment. In Phthia, Peleus was purified by Eurytion and married Antigone, Eurytion's daughter, by whom he had a daughter, Polydora. Eurytion received the barest mention among the Argonauts (Peleus and Telamon were Argonauts themselves) "yet not together, nor from one place, for they dwelt far apart and distant from Aegina;" but Peleus accidentally killed Eurytion during the hunt for the Calydonian Boar and fled from Phthia. Peleus was purified of the murder of Eurytion in Iolcus by Acastus. Astydameia, Acastus' wife, fell in love with Peleus but he scorned her. Bitter, she sent a messenger to Antigone to tell her that Peleus was to marry Acastus' daughter. As a result, Antigone hanged herself. Astydameia then told Acastus that Peleus had tried to rape her. Acastus took Peleus on a hunting trip and hid his sword then abandoned him right before a group of centaurs attacked. Chiron, the wise centaur, or, according to another source, Hermes, returned Peleus' sword with magical powers and Peleus managed to escape. He pillaged Iolcus and dismembered Astydameia, then marched his army between the rended limbs. Acastus and Astydamia were dead and the kingdom fell to Jason's son, Thessalus. Marriage to Thetis After Antigone's death, Peleus married the sea-nymph Thetis. He was able to win her with the aid of Proteus, who told Peleus how to overcome Thetis' ability to change her form. Their wedding feast was attended by many of the Olympian gods. As a wedding present, Poseidon gave Peleus two immortal horses: Balius and Xanthus. During the feast, Eris produced the Apple of Discord, which started the quarrel that led to the Judgement of Paris and eventually to the Trojan War. The marriage of Peleus and Thetis produced seven sons, six of whom died in infancy. The only surviving son was Achilles. 'Gallery' Pictures= 270911_large.jpg| Willow-1988-10-g.jpg| 2afa9cc980267ae642a2311fde90eb97.jpg| Willow14.png| 2193291-madmartigan.jpg| Madmartigan_large.jpg| Madmartigan.jpg| Tt00964461.jpg |-| Music= Father of Legends| Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Royalty Category:Kingdom of Myrmidon Category:Misc. Generations Category:Human